Compromiso Placentero
by Scrash
Summary: Este es un UA situado en el planeta Vegita. Los Saiyajin están bajo la tiranía de Freezer. El Rey Vegeta compromete a su hijo con una terrícola llamada Bulma. Compromiso que ninguno de los dos acepto por su propia voluntad. Vegeta piensa que su prometida es una cabeza hueca, pero no sabe lo que le espera con la "Gran" Bulma Brief. ¡Pásense por la historia!
1. Chapter 1

Compromiso Placentero.

Capítulo 1.

*Planeta Vegita, Castillo*

Se encontraba el Rey del planeta Vegita en su trono, meditando y sopesando sus opciones. Sabía que le tenía que dar la noticia a su hijo tarde o temprano si no quería que su linaje tuviese fin cuando el muriera. Sabía cuál sería la reacción de su hijo, lo conocía demasiado, por eso es que tenía que elegir las palabras adecuadas para que su hijo aceptara la posición en la que se encontraban. No podían darse el lujo de despreciar esas pequeñas oportunidades porque eran escasas y Vegeta lo sabía pero no se preocupaba por su futuro, él decía que su padre viviría demasiado.

Cuánto deseaba poder tener a alguien a quien contarle sus inquietudes y que le ayudara a tomar una decisión, lástima que la Reina se encontraba en una de esas misiones estúpidas que le mandaba Freezer. Ese maldito lagarto que solo lo hacía por molestar al Rey Vegeta, porqué sabía que él se comportaba diferente con la Reina, sabía que la Reina lo había cambiado y él se aprovechaba de ese punto frágil en él.

Volviendo sus pensamientos al asunto de su hijo, tomo una decisión. Se lo diría directamente, le contaría la situación en la que se encontraban y así Vegeta no podría negarse porque era su obligación como príncipe. Eran sus deberes como el único heredero, y el Rey no tendría como temer porque Vegeta lo que más tenía era autoridad. Además su hijo no estaba sólo. Él tenía a Kakarotto, ese soldado de tercera clase de quién él se hacía cargo desde Bardack se lo encomendó.

Apreciaba a Kakarotto, como guerrero pues era el único guerrero que tenía la confianza de Vegeta; de una manera muy peculiar pero él se había ganado la confianza del príncipe cosa que solo su madre había conseguido. Ya lo tenía decidido se lo diría a su hijo digiera lo digiera, aunque faltaba comunicárselo a Freezer; entonces lo mandó a llamar.

-Soldado llame a mi hijo Vegeta, lo quiero ver de inmediato.-

-Sí mi rey.-

-¿Me llamabas padre?-

-Sí Vegeta, te tengo que informar algo muy importante.-

-Porque presiento que es algo sobre el compromiso.-

-Sí es sobre eso, pues tendrás que hacerlo te comprometerás con esa chica terrícola llamada Bulma Brief, a menos que no quieras ser el siguiente rey y cualquiera de otra clase ocupe tu puesto.- Dijo de manera casual el Rey.

-¡NO! De ninguna manera. No trates de chantajearme con eso.- dijo en tono contenido.

-Lo harás, esa chica vendrá mañana para presentarlos y que la presentemos al pueblo como tu prometida así prepárate psicológicamente o todo lo que necesites para que mañana no me hagas uno de tus desplantes.-

-Argh te arrepentirás, esa niñata debe ser una insolente que solo busca nuestra fama como reyes, alguna cabeza hueca ha de ser.- Exclamó exasperado.

-Te sorprendería saber que ella es todo lo contrario.- Dijo el Rey complacido.

-Bueno ya lo veremos, Padre.-

Vegeta no podía creer que su padre se atreviera a eso, seguro su madre también estaba de acuerdo; era diferente pero única y Vegeta en silencio agradecía el amor de su madre. Él no quería ser comprometido pues no soportaba a las mujeres y estaba encerrado en esa idea de que Bulma era una chiquilla cabeza hueca aunque había oído que era una muchacha muy bella digna de ser una reina. Pero mejor no se ensuciaba la cabeza con esas tonterías tenia cosas mucho más importantes que hacer como para pensar en su futura prometida o no…

*Planeta Tierra, Ciudad del oeste*

-¡¿CÓMO QUE TENGO UN PROMETIDO DE OTRO PLANETA?!- Exclamó Bulma al borde del colapso.

-Jeje si hija eso dije- Sonrió apenado su padre.

-Pero papa…-

-Hija tienes que hacerlo es por el bien de nosotros, si prefieres morir pues…-

-Obviamente no quiero morir Papá, pero es que no sé cómo asimilar esto.-

-Hija es una oportunidad que no podemos despreciar, el Rey Vegeta es consciente de tu belleza y gran intelecto nadie se burlará de ti; eres digna de ser una reina.-

-Ya lo sé papá pero es que tengo miedo, como sé que ese extraterrestre que nos amenazó con destruir la tierra no me va a hacer lo mismo en ese otro planeta.- Dijo preocupada.

-Hija, el Rey Vegeta nos garantiza seguridad ya que tú serás la reina obviamente nosotros estamos incluidos además ese extraterrestre no puede hacer nada pues los Sayayin son más fuertes que el así que es mejor no cabrearlos para que no se rebelen contra por qué sabe que sería su perdición. ¿Qué dices hija?-

-Está bien papá confió en ti, lo más importante es nuestra seguridad.- Respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Excelente! Iré a avisarle a Vegeta que mañana viajamos que nos vengan a traer, alista tus maletas hija y dile a tu madre la noticia.- Dijo despreocupadamente su padre.

*Planeta Vegita, Castillo*

-Rey Vegeta.-Dijo un soldado haciendo una reverencia- Tiene una llamada desde la tierra desde científico Brief.

-Déjame recibirla Darren-

-Sí majestad.-

Frente al trono se desliza una pantalla en la que aparece el Doctor Brief con ese aire despreocupado que siempre tiene.

-¡Vegeta un gusto! Te tengo la confirmación- Exclamó.

-Brief- Dijo con un asentimiento.- Entonces ¿Está hecho? ¿Tu hija acepto?-

-Sí, por supuesto que lo hizo-

-Bien entonces prepárense para mañana, en cualquier momento de la tarde llegará una nave para recogerlos. Estarán en este planeta 48 horas después.-

-Bueno, pases buen día Vegeta.- Sonrió Brief y despareció de la pantalla.

_Está hecho _pensó el Rey, solo falta avisarle a Freezer la buena nueva y esperar la nave que llegaría dentro de 48 horas.  
-

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de lo que espero sea una muy buena historia, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones;)

Gracias.

-Scrash-


	2. Chapter 2

Compromiso Placentero.

Capitulo 2.

_El Dr. Brief estaba en su laboratorio cuando sintió una presencia tras él, se volteó pensando que sería su esposa o su hija pequeña pero no; ahí se encontraba lo que parecía ser un humano pero con unas vestimentas raras a la vista de él. Se quedó perplejo no sabía que hacer pues no tenía idea de quién era aquel ser humano. De pronto esa persona comenzó a avanzar hacia él, ninguno de los dos emitía ningún sonido lo único que se oía era las respiraciones de cada uno._

_No supo en que momento encontró su voz pero habló lo más calmadamente que pudo debido a su nerviosismo._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- _

_El extraño contestó- Brief. Un gusto conocerte al fin- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza._

_Aquel hombre era alto, moreno, con barba, cabello en forma de llama, cola y un aire imponente. Se dio cuenta que ese hombre no estaba solo si no que tras él se encontraban 2 hombres más, una mujer con niño en brazos que era idéntico al primer hombre._

_-¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Quién eres? Dime.- Preguntó intranquilo._

_-Ah si, disculpa mi mala educación, yo soy El Rey del planeta Vegita mi nombre es Vegeta. Nombre oportuno ¿Eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada._

_-¿Planeta Vegi qué? ¿Rey? ¿Qué está pasando? No nos hagan daño, por favor.- Susurró desesperado._

_-Planeta Vegita. Sí, pasa que hemos venido a proponerle algo y a protegerlo.-_

_-¿Proponer? ¿Proteger? Explíquenme de una vez!-_

_-Sí, si. Esto va así. Nosotros somos una raza llamada saiyajin del planeta vegita. Yo soy su Rey y ella es mi Reina y ese el príncipe.- Dijo señalando a su mujer e hijo._

_-Pero existe un ser llamado Freezer que se ha autonombrado rey del universo y somos sus subordinados por razones que ahorita no le puedo explicar, Freezer busca un científico que pueda crear una maquina/liquido o lo que sea para que el se haga más poderoso e invencible. Yo envié a buscar por toda la galaxia y me informaron que usted es el mejor de este planeta pero al perecer no fui el único que lo descubrió por que Freezer ya sabe su paradero y en cualquier momento envía a sus hombres a secuestrarlo y ponerlo a trabajar en lo que desee y le aseguro que no le importará matar a su mujer y a su pequeña hija.-_

_-Entiendo.- Contesto tranquilamente dejando sorprendidos a todos._

_-Perfecto que lo entienda, ahora le explico el plan. Como no sabemos si Freezer ya envió a sus hombres a buscarlo a usted tenemos que ser más rapidos que ellos así que usted, su esposa y su hija se vendrán conmigo en este instante. Iremos a mi planeta y los esconderemos ahí; destruiremos su hogar para que crean que se les adelantaron pues Freezer no solo a nosotros nos tiene de enemigos así que deberían empacar lo necesario para que partamos cuanto antes. A menos que no acepte mi propuesta- Comentó dudoso._

_-¡NO! Claro que acepto. No puedo arriesgar a mi esposa e hija, sabiendo eso que me acaba de contar. Pero dígame como es que ese tal Freezer no nos puede encontrar en ese refugio en su planeta si ustedes son subordinados de él.-_

_-Pues aunque el piense que nos domina no sabe que estamos planeando algo contra… él. Por eso lo necesitamos a usted de nuestro lado. Que dice, ¿Acepta o no?-_

_-Si acepto déjeme le aviso a mi esposa, pónganse cómodos están en su casa.- respondió sonriendo tranquilamente._

_-¿Eh? No… Mejor dese prisa. ¡Deil!.- Dijo llamando al soldado._

_-Señor-_

_-Ve alistando la nave y diles que preparen dos habitaciones más que llevamos al científico.-_

_- Como ordene su majestad.- Haciendo una reverencia salió de la sala de estar._

_-¡Sae! Ven acá chico.-_

_-Majestad.- Contesto el joven soldado._

_-Ve y ayúdale a ese viejo loco a que apresuren el traslado, ayúdalos a empacar lo que sea necesario en el menor tiempo posible.-_

_-Como usted diga.- Sale._

_*En la cocina*_

_-Si cariño nos iremos con esos tipos que son de otro planeta me ofrecen trabajo y protección, así que alístate porque nos vamos!.-_

_-AYYY.- Chillo la Sra. Brief con emoción.- ¡Desconocidos en casa! ¿Les diste pastelillos?-_

_-NO cariño ya no hay tiempo ve y alista a Bulmita. Y lleva ropa para nosotros que yo tengo alistar las herramientas del laboratorio.-_

_La Sra. Asintió y salió disparada hacia la habitación de bulma para alistar todo lo correspondiente a su viaje por el espacio._

_*En la Sala* _

_Ya se encontraban el Sr. Y Sra. Brief listos con maletas e hija. Dispuestos a irse para evitar el peligro del que les contaron. Abordaron la gigantesca nave en donde mínimo cabían unas 20 personas y a decir verdad era bastante lujosa a pesar de parecer monos y gente primitiva._

_Se subieron dispuestos a comenzar su nueva vida en otro planeta o al menos eso esperaban ellos._

-Fin Flasback-

El Rey Vegeta recordaba cada detalle del día que conoció al científico, recordaba como el nerviosismo se había apoderado de aquel viejo tan despreocupado y que luego armado de valentía trato de pedir explicaciones, sonreía al recordar lo loca y exasperante que era la Sra. Brief pero la comida que preparaba sin duda era exquisita. Una exclamación lo saco de sus divagaciones.

-Majestad- Se inclinó Deil.

-Dime soldado.-

-Está confirmado. Han abordado la nave, vienen hacia acá.-

-Correcto. Entonces puedes dar la orden a que procedan lo que te indiqué allá en la tierra.- Respondió sin mirarlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que era lo correcto, no podía estar arriesgando más a Brief dejándolo solo en la tierra lo tendría que tener bajo sus alas para que le durara y lo ayudase a derrocar a Freezer. Fingiría que explotó la casa de los Brief para que cuando Freezer volviera buscarlos las noticias que recibiera fueran que había fallecido.


	3. Chapter 3

Compromiso Placentero.

Capítulo 3.

*En la Nave camino al planeta Vegita*

-Oh Dios, esto es alucinante cariño. Mira esa cocina tan gigante se pueden hacer millones de pastelitos y eso que esta es la cocina de la nave imagínate la del planeta; Uf!- Exclamó la Sra. Brief emocionada mientras se paseaba de arriba para abajo por la nave.

-Sí, si cariño lo sé. ¿Por qué no vas y pruebas la cocina o algo? Yo iré a ver a Bulmita.- Pregunto su marido con una sonrisa.

-Claro! Y dile de mi parte que cuando pueda venga que le quiero mostrar la cocina, Ayy.-

_Toc, Toc._

-¿Bulma se puede?- Pregunto el Sr. Brief desde fuera.

-Si… Claro. Pasa padre.- Dijo tratando de ocultar su ansiedad por saber más sobre su prometido y su nueva vida.

-Venía a preguntarte como sigues, Que tal lo llevas?.-

-Pues bien… si bien.-

-¿Solo bien? Bulma te conozco, hazme todas las preguntas que desees sabes que tienes que estar preparada para tu nueva vida en ese planeta que para ti es desconocido. Dispara pequeña.- Dijo su padre tranquilamente.

-IGH, ¿En serio?- Y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación cerro y se sentó frente a su padre.

-Si hija en serio.-

-Bueno, prepárate.- Dijo con emoción contenida.

Y así pasaron horas hablando sobre lo que el Dr. Brief conocía acerca del Planeta Vegita ya que ellos ya habían vivido ahí pero Bulma no lo recordaba. Le habló sobre las costumbres y sus habitantes y Bulma muy fascinada solo escuchaba.

*Planeta Vegita, Castillo del Rey* 

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en la única sala de combate a su altura ya que el poder del príncipe era inigualable y no podía estar en cualquier sala de entrenamiento; pero por ser la única ya estaba muy deteriorada y los entrenamientos del príncipe con Kakarotto eran demasiado fuertes y la sala estaba muy vieja.

Sabía que necesitaba una nueva pero no había encontrado a un Científico capaz de hacer una igual o mejor, tal vez ese tal científico terrícola podría saber, después de todo podría ser útil para él. En cambio no se podía quitar de la cabeza eso de su compromiso con esa terrícola que ni siquiera conocía pero de la que su madre y su padre hablaban muy bien. _Seguro es una niñata caprichosa y cabeza hueca_ pensó Vegeta mientras era sacado de sus pensamientos por un golpe en el estómago que casi lo deja sin aire; si hubiese sido otra persona la que le hubiera hecho eso ya estaría eliminada pero recordó que estaba entrenando con Kakarotto y que se había dejado llevar por sus divagaciones y el golpe lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué sucede? En quien piensas tanto ¿Eh?.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Oh Dios Kakarotto! ¿Qué te pasa insecto? Como crees que yo pierdo el tiempo pensando en alguien.- Dijo molesto.

-Solo lo decía por cierta terrícola, Jeje.- Dijo caminado hacia la puerta.

-¿Terrícola? Por favor Kakarotto.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? ¿Y por qué corres hacia la puerta?-

Pero Kakarotto ya se había ido de la sala de entrenamiento, dejando a vegeta molesto por recordarle a su prometida que ni la conocía pero que según su padre llegaría mañana y tendría que ser lo más Cortez posible; Cosa imposible para él pero o tendría que intentar.

-Príncipe Vegeta.- Dijo Darren haciendo una inclinación.- Su padre desea verlo cuando esté cambiado de su entrenamiento.-

-Está bien, dile que me ducho y voy hacia allá.- Contestó en tono monótono.

Sabía lo que le esperaba lo era lo mismo desde el día anterior que le habían comunicado que la terrícola había aceptado casarse con él, por eso estaba seguro de que era una niñata descerebrada que solo buscaba lujos y sexo. Pero tendría que soportarla o tal vez fingir su muerte después de un tiempo. Fingir su muerte… _eso sonaba bien _pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

-¿Me habías llamado?.- pregunto Vegeta cuando estaba frente a su padre.

-Sí, quería recordarte que mañana vienen nuestros invitados lo que quiere decir que viene tu…-

-Tu prometida y bla bla. Lo sé me lo repites cada segundo.- Comento molesto.

-Sí cada segundo y lo seguiré haciendo.- Exclamo molesto por la interrrupcion.

-¿Solo era eso padre?.- Dijo impaciente Vegeta.

-No, si me dejaras terminar de hablar no acabarías con tus humos tan agrios.- Dijo el Rey- Pues como mañana llegan se organizó un baile aparte que tu madre regresa mañana a primera hora de la misión así que ella estará presente en el baile en el cual conocerás a tu prometida.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Madre ya vuelve, que bien. En cuanto al baile no esperes qe me quede más de una hora mucho menos con una niñ…- Su padre lo había interrumpido.

-Una niñata hueca bla bla. Deja de juzgarla hombre! NI siquiera la conoces y ya hablas de ella. Ten modales es una mujer.- Dijo su padre con reproche falso.

-Arggh, lo pagarás padre.- Dijo Vegeta Furioso saliendo del salón.

-Estaré esperando Vegeta.- Dijo el Rey divertido.

El humor del Rey se mantuvo alegre ya que la noticia de su Reina llegaría le había hecho el día y esa discusión con Vegeta había sido divertidísima.

En cambio Vegeta iba furioso por lo que su padre le había dicho. Bailes era lo que más odiaba de ser príncipe, estar ahí fingiendo alegrarse de las tontería que comentaban las familias de clase que solo era una bola de gente estúpida. Además de que su padre le recalcaba de qué su prometida no era una cabeza hueca y aunque él se negaba rotundamente algo en su interior le aseguraba que estaba equivocado, que su padre tenía razón y odiaba eso.

Se dirigió a la cocina porque decidió que solo comería algo ligero y luego iría a dormir ya que mañana presentía que sería un día muy tenso.

Luego de comer durante 1 hora se dirigió a los terrenos aledaños al castillo a meditar sobre lo que había pasado en esa semana además para hacer a digestión. Comía ansias por saber cómo sería la terrícola y si los rumores de su belleza eran ciertos, no sabía porque eso le rondaba la cabeza si ni siquiera la había conocido; su orgullo le decía que nada bueno vendría de ese matrimonio, pero su corazón le indicaba que algunas cosas cambiarían y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

*En la Nave camino al Planeta Vegita*

-Gracias padre, por todo.- Sonrió Bulma despidiendo a su padre en la puerta de su habitación.

-De nada hija, te dejo para que descanses. Mañana presiento será un día muy agotador.-

Asintiendo Bulma cerró la puerta, hizo sus neceseres dispuesta a dormir. Pero en lugar de eso su mente viajo imaginando todo lo que su padre le había contado sobre el planeta y su prometido esperaba y no la trataran mal porque aunque ella era una mujer de carácter fuerte y no se dejaba de nadie en ese planeta estaba en desventaja pues los Saiyajins se caracterizaban por su fuerza nata.

Luego de unos minutos de insomnio logró conciliar el sueño esperando que Dios le ayudase en esa nueva etapa en su vida.

.


End file.
